


ruined for another

by shamelessllamapeanutthing



Series: Izzah's Omegaverse ficlets [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Day 2, F/F, Forgive Me, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Scenting, YOI Omegaverse Week, bucket load of it, this is just 2000+ words of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessllamapeanutthing/pseuds/shamelessllamapeanutthing
Summary: Yuuri shivered. There was something so intrinsically possessive about Victor when he called Yuuri his prince. For a second, Yuuri let himself revel in those words, in the feeling they brought with them.The Omega purred in Victor’s arms.
Relationships: Katsuki Mari/Okukawa Minako, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont/Katsuki Yuuri
Series: Izzah's Omegaverse ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920304
Comments: 16
Kudos: 128
Collections: YOI Omegaverse Week





	ruined for another

**Author's Note:**

> Some scenting, some pining, lots of angst. Victor and Yuuri love each other and I am not a nice person. 
> 
> All non-English terms and phrases are curtesy google translate. Just letting you know who you have to take up arms against in case of any inaccuracies. 
> 
> I.WILL.EDIT.THIS.BUT.LATER. Need a buffer period, gotta let the mush in my skull settle, sorry.

“What do you think of this one, _Oji-sama_? I think the green would really bring out your eyes.”

Yuuri hummed noncommittally. If Yuuko felt annoyed, she didn’t voice it.

He didn’t care about the kimonos. He didn’t care what colour they were. He’d rather be wedded in the ugly, plain black and white stiff silk that was the tradition in his land, but somehow Mari had remembered how, at ten, Yuuri had childishly declared if he ever got married in the boring monochrome kimono and hakama he’d take his Alpha and run away, and informed their mother of the same.

He supposed it was his own fault, like most other things. Naturally.

Minako, Mari’s wife, clicked her tongue at Yuuri, and the Omega sat up straighter, not out of any real fear of the older Alpha but because he _knew_ she was right. This was, none of this, Yuuko’s fault and he had been borderline cold to her so far, his temperament only becoming worse the more hours they sat cooped up in her little store, where there was just enough light to see the kimonos by, and not nearly enough air for Yuuri to freely breathe.

He smiled at Yuuko, who returned the gesture with a respectful bow of her head. It felt so empty. Everything felt empty.

Yuuri wanted to close his eyes, fall asleep and never wake up. At least in his dreams, Victor was bound to be beside him.

Yuuri decided on a kimono within the next five minutes. Now that he was paying a sliver of attention, he could see all of the garbs Yuuko had presented to him were spectacularly beautiful. It would have been a difficult choice if the next kimono Yuuko brought out hadn’t been what it was.

A pearly white hakama with a kimono coloured sky blue, pooling into a gorgeous sea green, with sparse sequins to the side as a bitter reminder of a certain someone’s eyes. Yuuri felt choked up, nodded his head decisively, and then, because he was a prince and he fucking could, got up and stormed out of Yuuko’s little shop without another glance at his wedding robes. 

When Minako joined him in the zagyoshiki, she was frowning in disapproval. To her credit, she didn’t chastise him, but simply placed her hand over his.

The castle was alive with pattering footsteps of harried looking servants when they returned, just as it had been for nearly a week now. In four days, their young prince was going to be married off to the young Alpha King of Thailand. It was deemed to be the most important event in nearly five decades. Anybody who was anybody or knew anybody was going to be there. The Japanese royal household was, to say the least, busy. Everybody was running around to fulfil some task or the other, run some mindless errand that must be just another part of the work day to so many of the servants here. Yuuri heard people chattering about how grand it was going to be, and how excited they were. He didn’t understand how anyone could be excited about this. It was just another wedding.

He supposed it still hadn’t sunk in that he was going to get married.

Phichit Chulanont was everything an Omega would want in an Alpha, gorgeous, caring, funny and commanding. Yuuri had only met him a handful of times, but if someone asked him what Phichit was to him and he let his guard down enough to say _good friend_ instead of _unfortunate fiance_ , he won’t be lying at all. Phichit’s entire presence was comforting, warm unlike the cold, bitter lacerations every reminder of the impending wedding brought to Yuuri. Selfishly, he wished Victor didn’t exist, selfishly, he wished he never knew him. Phichit was someone Yuuri could fall in love with, only if Victor didn’t exist.

His heart ached, it was sort of sad that he could honestly say the ache was comforting in its familiarity now.

Breezing through the hallways to his quarters, he toyed with the idea of summoning Victor from the stables, even though he knew the Alpha won’t come. He never came to see Yuuri anymore, except at night.

It was Yuuri’s idea, it hurt that Victor had agreed.

“Need anything?”, Minako asked in her gruff, brusque tone that she really had no business using with a prince, and as a matter of fact Yuuri did need something, answers as to why Mari couldn’t have been the sacrificial Omega to solidify the Katsuki Ken’s alliance with the Chulanont’s except he knew why.

She had never tried to hide her love for the noblewoman from their parents, she had made it a point that everyone knew how much she adored Minako. Their parents would never even think of forcing their children into marriages against their will.

Yuuri, shy, sweet Omega Yuuri who didn’t speak to anyone outside of the castle, who didn’t have any real friends except his sister, who didn’t spend time with anyone except his family and his servants and his horse Vicchan. Shy, sweet Omega Yuuri, nobody would imagine he was in love with anyone because Yuuri never said he was, his parents never knew, never cared to ask. They just brought Phichit to meet him one day, left them alone by the riverbank to have a picnic under the sakura trees and asked him over dinner what he thought of the young King.

He still remembered the joy on their faces when he burst out with glowing praise of Phichit and how nice he had been, and how attentive he was. His parents probably thought they were doing Yuuri a favour when they announced to him a week later that he was officially betrothed to Phichit Chulanont.

Everyone had heard.

Things were bad on the West end as it was. Japan needed allies, every single one it could get, and Thailand boasted the strongest and largest cavalry they’d seen in this age. The entire kingdom rejoiced in the decision, it was as if a wave of hope had swept through the masses. Everyone seemed happy for Yuuri, his mother looked overjoyed, Phichit blushed sweetly the next time they met each other and tucked a chrysanthemum bloom behind his ear.

Victor just smiled, smiled and congratulated Yuuri and nothing was the same again.

He had known Victor won’t protest. The Alpha and his three siblings, orphans taken in by Russia’s official ambassador to Japan, Yakov Feltsman, had grown up loyal to the Katsuki Ken. The things Victor and Yuuri felt for each other, were secondary, always had been secondary to the duty Victor thought he owed Yuuri’s family and Yakov.

Yuuri, on the other hand? Yuuri had never existed in a world where he didn’t love Victor Nikiforov. 

It was so stupid, like one of those books Yuuri’s mother read and Mari and Yuuri spent countless hours mocking her for, childhood lovers, star-crossed and torn apart. Victor, four years older to Yuuri, had been by the Omega’s side ever since Yuuri was born. They had played together in the gardens, stolen Nishigori’s fruits like filthy brats, Victor had taught Yuuri how to ride horses, Yuuri had taught Victor how to dance. Vicchan had been a present from Victor for Yuuri’s fourteenth birthday. Yuuri has kissed him that evening.

Yuuri would do anything for Victor, kill anyone, including himself, tear down mountains, snatch stars out of the sky, and all those dramatic and impossible cliches that suddenly _made sense,_ except betray his family.

Betray his nation.

They could elope, Yuuri supposed. His parents would forgive him, Yuuri knew. Victor wouldn’t deny him if he asked, he was sure, but he couldn’t. Countless lives possibly hung in the balance. Yuuri had often been told he was selfish growing up, but it had always been unintentional on his part.

Fully aware of what was on stake, Yuuri was never going to value his happiness over the lives of his people.

All that was left, was for him to hope Phichit would forgive him for never truly coming to love the Alpha.

Sighing, Yuuri shook his head and closed the door on Minako’s sympathetic face.

When night came, Victor came with it. His smiles were tight now, they were the smiles he gave strangers who looked down on him for being a _gaijin._

Yuuri hated it, and all he could do was kiss them away. Kiss Victor till his breath came in heavy pants and his eyes were filled with raw emotion _nobody_ could mistake for anything other than what it was.

Love for Yuuri, love Yuuri never wanted to receive from anyone but Victor.

Five years since the first time Yuuri kissed Victor, and they had yet to make love. Yuuri had been too young, Victor had been too afraid of hurting him. In a sense, Yuuri was thankful they hadn’t. He was sure he would kill himself and whoever tried to part him from Victor once he felt him like that.

“ _Konbanwa, watashii no oji.”_ Victor smiled against Yuuri’s cheek.

Yuuri shivered. There was something so intrinsically possessive about Victor when he called Yuuri _his prince._ For a second, Yuuri let himself revel in those words, in the feeling they brought with them.

The Omega purred in Victor’s arms.

Victor kissed a light trail over the shell of Yuuri’s ear and Yuuri dug himself deeper in the Russian’s embrace. His nose brushed over the scent gland on Victor’s throat, and the familiar, heady scent made him feel light-headed.

Before he knew, he was up in the air, Victor’s arms secure under him as he carried Yuuri to his bed. In these quiet hours of the night, they liked to touch each other and imagines every distinction keeping them apart had melted away, they were just Victor and Yuuri, two young boys so hopelessly in love that they were ruined for everyone else out there.

It was such a strong statement, so finite, to say Yuuri would never love anyone beside Victor, but at the same time it rang true like nothing else did. Every second Yuuri spent cradled within the Alpha’s arms, hands running over his broad shoulders and strong arms, he fell deeper in love with him. Every short gasp Victor pulled out of Yuuri with his hovering lips and careful caresses led them closer to doom.

_Kami,_ how Yuuri wanted the Alpha.

“Victor,” he groaned as Victor mouthed open kisses across his pecs. This was rare, now. While earlier they had kissed and touched each other every night, it had become something they both shied from ever since Yuuri got engaged.

Except on nights when both of their emotions ran high, when the hurt had become so acute that they shattered in each other’s arms like the touch was salve to soothe their wounds. They cried nearly every night, kissed about every other. They didn’t talk all that much these days, either. There wasn’t a lot to say. Anything short of ‘run away with me’ seemed like mockery.

What they did every night, multiple times, was scent each other, running their arms, legs, lips down each others’ bodies till their heads were filled with a heavy mix of Victor’s hot Alpha musk and Yuuri’s soft, ripe Omega fragrance. Victor always used to say Yuuri’s scent was potent enough to bring forth his ruts out of nowhere. While Yuuri had preened earlier, now it made him want to cry.

Morning showers were scary every day, Yuuri’s handmaidens had long stopped with their suspicious glances and embarked on sympathetic ones. Yakov could no longer look Yuuri straight in the eye. It was a miracle how Toshiya never noticed Yuuri’s scent vibrant on Victor’s skin whenever he went to the stables.

He wondered how many people suspected they were fucking, revelled in knowing just as many were wrong.

Victor meant so much more to Yuuri.

He felt tears leaking out of his eyes, looked up when droplets fell and mixed with his own. Victor’s lips shivered. Yuuri missed his voice, his sweet, loving words, but guilt he rarely allowed himself to face in the bright sunlight kept him from asking Victor to speak to him.

_‘I love you.’_ Yuuri mouthed to Victor and leaned up to let Victor catch the words straight from his lips. Victor’s hands crawled over his hips, carefully undressing Yuuri and Yuuri’s own fingers plucked the laces of Victor’s European styled shirt.

He didn’t want to think about how he only had about three nights left of this. Whatever lowly scum Yuuri might be for marrying Phichit while being in love with another, he was never going to sink low enough to take another man to his bed after marrying the king. He won’t allow that, Victor won’t allow that.

Yuuri clambered on top of Victor once they were bare except the underwear neither of them ever dared to take off, and nosed his way up the inside of Victor’s thighs, pressing his lips into Victor’s scent gland and taking a soft nip of it. Victor shivered and ran his hands over Yuuri’s back.

“You’re so gorgeous, _detka. Tak krasivo dlya menya moy prints.”_

“I love you so much.” Yuuri felt tears leak out of his eyes, wetting Victor’s reddening skin. He was lifted up against the Alpha’s chest and Victor nosed at his throat.

“I love you too, Yuuri.”

Their bodies rubbed together, fingers clasped, mouths working against each other, breath hot, tears drying on Yuuri’s pillow.

Yuuri’s heart thudded in his chest, he lead Victor’s hand to lay against it.

“I love you, Yuuri.”

Yes, Yuuri was well and truly ruined for anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and lemme know what you thought???
> 
> Come scream at me about YOI on [my YOI side blog](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ice-malice) or [my main](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/shamelessllamapeanutthing)


End file.
